To Live Again: Ghosts
by Wunderkind4006
Summary: An origin tale that takes place before the events of the main story "To Live Again." It returns to Oropher's youth in Doriath, to a time before he was nothing more than a young lord in Thingol's court. It explores the love between he and his wife, the birth of his legendary son "Thranduil" their escape from Doriath, and the eventual coming to Greenwood. This is how a King is made.
1. 1 A Kindred Spirit

**Hello guys! Well I did...the character of Oropher would not leave my head, he sat and pestered me until I promised to tell his story. So this is the result, a short origin tale and accompaniment to the main story "To Live Again." ****Although it is not essential for you to read the original work, for I believe that this can stand alone, it might be fun to check it and see why I decided to do this piece. **

**So please read and review if you feel compelled to do so. I can't promise this will be updated as regularly as I would like, but I can promise it will progress just like the main story. The good news is I have the whole story drawn up, so all I need to do is get it all down on paper...so to speak. :D It will probably be short, I am saying roughly around 15 chapters, off the top of my head...it is just an estimate.**

**SO if like me you have become very attached to Oropher and are curious about his origins and why his beloved had to leave him in the end, then this may be the story for you.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>1. A Kindred Spirit<p>

A quiet life that is all he had ever asked for… A quiet undisturbed life of leisurely comforts. But Oropher never had any such luck. The young Sinda elf, whose hair was as close to spun silver as any elf could wish to get and placid grey eyes that tended to turn to wild flames when his temper was flared… but that was usually a rare thing. Oropher prided himself on his good self-discipline, enviable patience, and careful use of words. He would rather be silent and considered a recluse than chatter too much and be thought a fool.

So it should come as a surprise to many, that this affable and gentile elf- so fond of his quiet corners and peaceful strolls through his beloved Neldorath- was in fact an incredibly formidable warrior. It was true, Oropher was indeed one of the most talented and skilled of his chosen craft. So renowned was he with a spear and a blade, that King Thingol himself had granted the young elf lordship for his endeavors in battle, for his loyalty to the crown, and for the sacrifices he made for his people. So it was that the silver haired elf came into possession of some land and a fine home in the newly constructed Menegroth. A glittering underground city of such elven splendour that Oropher was of the belief that no other elven kingdom in all of Arda and beyond could rival its majesty. To Oropher, nothing could compare to the sheer beauty of his wonderful Doriath, not one single thing could replace in his heart the love he had for his home. Not one other thing… except for maybe a pair of pretty silvery blue eyes. So pretty was their shade, that not a word could be best found to describe them; though Oropher would spend many a long night musing over their precise colouring because he was – admittedly - quite entranced by them.

He first caught sight of these astonishingly unique eyes at yet another feast. It was just another evening of jovial entertainment for the hard labouring elves of the realm - nothing special. In fact, these parties often made Oropher uncomfortable, forcing him to dance and dine with pretend vigour, when he would much rather be snugly settled into a root of a tall beech tree with his nose stuck in a book. Sadly, he had agreed to put up with the nights festivities if only to please one of the realm's most incorrigible Prince's… Amdir. The excitable and overly charismatic ellon found great pleasure in teasing the young Oropher about his lack of social interest… and tonight was no different.

"You are a lord, dear Oropher, and you should act like one," the fair haired elf crowed from the head of the table as he shook his over filled wine glass zealously at his shy friend. "You could have your pick of ellith, and there are many fine ladies here tonight."

"I did not think it was a lord's duty to relentlessly chase respectable young ladies," Oropher quietly replied, his nose crinkling at the overly obnoxious Prince.

"Ah, but we are young, and the night is always for the young," Amdir drunkenly slurred, whilst the other intoxicated elves hooted in agreement. "Loosen up young lord; no fine elleth wants to be cumbered with a boring old toad." Oropher shuffled uncomfortably in his seat at the loud cheer of agreement. He was not boring, he was just quiet, and there was a subtle difference between those two traits. However, he did not feel inclined to argue the point with an already intoxicated elf; it would be a pointless battle.

"Oh, he is no toad," cried a beauty of a brunette elleth by his side, whom he had quite forgotten the name of, despite her constant chatter. "Such a fair face and gentle eyes, he is just shy," she remarked with a confident nod, the sniggering of the other ellyn made the young lord blush as he leaned away from the brazen elleth's advances.

"Will you not dance with me my lord?" she mewed and pressed herself into his much guarded personal space.

"Um…well…I," he managed to splutter as her chest heaved suggestively. By the Valar, that dress was much too low cut, it was positively distracting for the young and very easily flustered elf. She batted her doe-like eyes and gave him an expectant look;

"I cannot dance," was his gruff reply as he rigidly sat back in his chair, ignoring the titters all around him. The pretty elleth was obviously stung by his curtness, and immediately recoiled from him with a scowl and a spoilt little pout.

"I told you," Amdir remarked with an easy laugh as he offered his hand to young elleth. "He is a boring old toad, but I would be honoured my lady if the offer still stands?" And with that the young lady practically purred in delight and skipped into the other elf's waiting arms, leaving Oropher to quietly work through his social phobias… of which he had many to consider.

It was in the loneliness of the crowded table, surrounded by acquaintances and elleth hoping to charm an unsuspecting and unwed lord, did Oropher spy the set of startling eyes as they lit up a doorway. The very intensity rendered him immobile for the longest time, and he considered that their bearer held him in some sort of enchantment. He was in no doubt what she was; she was an enchantress, a divine elleth much higher in station than he. It could be the only logical solution, for Oropher was not the whimsical kind, he had no time for fanciful notions of the heart.

The bearer of the strange unfathomable eyes appeared to glide into the room, though her gaze never seemed to leave his as she moved. She was strange, beautifully strange and hypnotic, with an incredible presence that was both sure and yet unpredictable, maybe even dangerous…Oropher could not be sure. She wore silk, cold grey silk; in fact her gown appeared to him like running water, shimmering and flowing as she moved. Her sleek hair, which fell straight almost to the back of her knees, was a wonderfully cool platinum, with just the hint of warmth that made it gleam exquisitely. She was tall, powerfully tall, and maybe even a little taller than he - a feat indeed. Her gait was fluid but- he could not be sure, but there something about her walk that appeared suggestive…was she…was she slinking? Her expression was even and not once did she give away a hint of any emotion, except when she passed him. Oropher was certain her perfect full lips twitched at the corners, pulling into a teasing smile. In a fluster the elf diverted his eyes, she was well aware of his lingering gaze and he was ashamed of himself for being so forward.

The magnificent elleth approached the head of table and seated herself by other ladies of note. Suddenly, her expressionless face lit up and she easily conversed and joked with the other guests about the table. They seemed to know her and she them, but he had never laid eyes on her before. He would have known if he had, because she was truly memorable, her essence intoxicating. Truly, her presence was unavoidable, and he wasn't the only one to watch her like she was the most fascinating being in the entire world.

For the next several hours, Oropher was mesmerized by the strange elleth and struggled to take his eyes from her. He learnt much in his quietness, indeed he had been correct she was an enchantress; Curuni was her name. A Quenyan name, a language barely spoken in his home but by those who knew it. He was not sure how an elleth who was not of Sindar heritage had been welcomed by their King, but she seemed well respected- even liked- by the other elves. He had heard of some kin of the King being allowed entrance to Doriath; maybe she was from one of those houses. Although she was very close in features and presence to that of the Sindar, excepting that luscious hair, which was more like to the Vanyar, and those eyes that held the wisdom of those who had seen the ethereal light of a distant shore. Whatever the riddle, it did not matter, what mattered most at this present moment was his burning desire to alert this fair maiden to his existence. For what reason he was entirely unsure, and the only explanation he could come up with was that he felt compelled to do so. Many had dissuaded him from approaching this Curuni, telling him she was beyond his reach and would not entertain a lowly lord, but maybe this is what fueled his desires. So downing the rest of his wine, he did the unthinkable and approached the fair lady.

Oropher chose his opportune moment when the elleth stepped out into one of the great verandas for some fresh air. Shyly, he slipped out behind her and with much uncertainty, he watched her from behind a pillar, considering that indeed this may appear a little unorthodox, but he need not have worried so.

Curuni, having sensed her pursuer from the moment of his arrival, smirked at the skies before sauntering up to the pillar and leaning her back against it. Tilting her head to the side closest to the now trapped and frantic ellon, she sighed dramatically;

"I knew you would come to me," she said in a voice that was as smooth and breathy, as it was sure and commanding. Oropher could not help but be drawn to the very hypnotic lure of that voice, and much to his shame, he found he could do nothing but stare with his mouth slightly ajar- a terribly unbecoming look for a lord. To this, Curuni merely smiled and raised her perfectly defined eyebrows, she was clearly amused by his stupidity, and at that moment, Oropher could have cursed himself for allowing himself to think he had the ability to approach such an elleth without getting tongue tied.

"Why are you hiding?" the elleth asked curiously as she peered around the pillar, turning her body so that it faced him, although she did not push herself into his space, something he appreciated greatly. When he did not answer straight away, the curious expression on her shimmering ivory face was replaced with an irked frown; "Do I frighten you, my lord?"

"No!" Oropher squeaked, in an admittedly rather shrill way making the fair maid briskly jolt back from his tone, her irked frown deepening.

"Then why are you hiding from me?" Curuni asked more clearly, her eyes seemingly appearing to intensify greatly in their demand for an answer – or so this was Oropher's interpretation of the weighted gaze.

"I was trying to find my courage to speak to such a beautiful maiden," he blurted out and then, with a horrified gasp, blushed a delightful shade of damson. He tried to find more words, other words, anything that would sound better than such a stalker-like response. Alas, none would come and so he buried his face in his hands and muttered an awkward apology, hoping the elleth before him would happily forget his outburst and move on without another word, allowing him the small mercy of being crippled by his awkwardness alone. He should be so lucky…

"What is your name?"

Oropher blinked spastically at the elleth before him, who was smiling a full and sincere smile that lit up her whole face with a joyful light. Again the poor elf found himself transfixed by the way that those eyes danced and shimmered, almost forcing him to answer. It felt like a strange compulsion to do so;

"Oropher," he murmured quietly, and to his delight, the lady seemed to approve of his name, her lips curling into an even bigger smile. "I am a lord of Doriath, commanding general of his majesty's forces."

"Is that so Oropher?" she queried, a teasing hint to her voice. He liked the way she said his name, it was pleasing and almost musical to his ears and it did not bother him that she used no title in addressing him. "Well, I am Curuni, hand maiden to the Queen."

"You are no mere serving girl," Oropher found himself making the statement like it was accusation and he cringed outwardly.

"How very observant of you my lord," Curuni laughed softly as she crossed her arms about her chest. "If you wish to know, I was specifically chosen to aid the Queen, due to my gifts, but you are a smart ellon- I assume you have guessed my heritage just by the mere mention of my name."

"Enchantress," Oropher answered truthfully and the elleth nodded in agreement. "You are gifted with the powers of elven magic, yes?"

"In ways, yes," the lady replied honestly, "And you are not frightened of me?"

"No."

"You should be."

"Why? Are you dangerous?"

"Only if you cross me."

"I would do no such thing."

Curuni let out a peal of musical laughter at the exchange, and Oropher found he could not help himself from smiling gleefully in response to the sound. The elf maiden gave a nonchalant little shrug of her shoulders before she sashayed away from the pillar, gesturing with her finger for the giddy looking ellon to follow her; he did so obligingly. Oropher asked no questions and simply trotted along behind the elleth as she meandered away from the riotous party. At last she stopped in a quieter garden on the fringes of their guest's home, and elegantly perched on the edge of small marble pool that reflected the light of stars overhead. Not wanting to crowd the young lady, Oropher held back leaning against an oak sapling whilst he continued to curiously observe the strangely pretty elf before him.

"Do you want to know why I knew you would come to me tonight?" Curuni asked in an even tone, as she observed her reflection in the water. Her lips pursed as she considered her hair for a moment, before she quickly undid the little braids that held the long wisps off her face.

"I would not mind an explanation," Oropher replied and took a few tentative steps forward, his curiosity piqued.

"Because I made sure of it," she answered and threw him a sneaky grin over her shoulder. "I was watching you this evening, you were interesting to me. So I ensured I kept your attention."

"It is not often I am called interesting," Oropher half snorted at the comment, considering for a moment that the elleth brought him out here to poke fun at his failings again. "At least that would explain why I thought I was under some compulsion."

"Just because I know how to wield magic does not mean I use it for my own gain!" Curuni suddenly snapped her whole body twisting to face the ignorant ellon before her. Her eyes lit with a fiery intensity that seemed to make her presence even more formidable.

"My apologies my lady," Oropher yelped and practically dipped into a low bow. "Th-th-that is not what I meant."

"Apology accepted," the elleth snorted, satisfied enough that the young lord was genuinely innocent. "Besides I do not need magic to ensnare a friend, I prefer to think my friendships are built on mutual understanding, rather than enchantment."

"I had not meant-"

"I know," Curuni interjected with a soft sigh, a hand raised to the young lord. "Forgive me; sometimes I feel my gifts are more often curses. There are many here that would have you believe I am capable of those things. Oropher, elven magic does not lend itself to such malice, it is grounded in life and in nature and is meant only to protect such things."

"That is what I was always led to believe my lady," Oropher quietly replied, sensing much weight on the young elleth's shoulders and this saddened him. She seemed too bright and too youthful to be burdened with such responsibility.

"And it is for that very reason you interest me," Curuni chirped, her whole countenance suddenly brightening. "You are kind and quiet, your fae it…is steady."

To this, Oropher simply chuckled and nodded sadly in agreement; "It is true Lady Curuni; I am a rather boring soul."

"I do not think it is boring," the elleth replied her eyes dazzling in a softer more hypnotic gaze. "I much prefer quietness to the frivolous noise."

"I would heartily agree,"Oropher nodded and found himself sitting down beside the strange elleth by the pool. He was certain that the lady had an ability to wisely discern who she should choose as her friends- something he understood, for did he not practice the same method? Indeed, her way of approaching him was much more unorthodox, but he found he quite welcomed that uniqueness. Yes, it felt like a natural thing for them to be friends.

"I knew you would," she teased with a jovial smile, then shyly ducked her chin into her chest. Oropher found the slight tinge of pink on her cheeks almost endearing, for it showed that for all her strength and bravado, she was just as vulnerable as he when it came to making friends.

For a few long minutes the two companions sat silently, considering how best to set about building on their new found friendship. Until at last the young lord spoke, with a hopeful expression;

"Do you like the woods, Lady Curuni?"

"The woods," she murmured her eyes widening like he had just uttered the magic words. Slowly a bright and unhindered smile spread across the elleth's fair face and she nodded vigorously in agreement. "There is none that love the forests more than I; I adore the music the leaves make when the wind whispers to them."

"It is a tremendous sound." Oropher agreed with a chuckle, amused by how her eyes sparkled at the memory. "But I would disagree that there is none who love the woods more than you."

"Oh?" she chimed innocently in question, raising an elegant eyebrow, "Who?"

"Me of course," he smirked and raised his chin haughtily to prove a point, at which Curuni giggled happily.

"See, now I know we will be good friends Oropher," she replied and placed a hand over his. The gesture stirring something deeply hidden within the young ellon, he was not aware of it yet, but in his carefully guarded heart, he was beginning to fall for this enchanting stranger. But for the moment, he was ecstatic to just be in her company.

"We shall only be good friends if you promise to let me show you Neldorath," Oropher replied evenly and half laughed at the displeased look the fine lady gave him.

"But I know Neldorath, I have explored it quite thoroughly," she answered with a slight frown.

"But not with me," he added cryptically with a knowing look. "I can assure you my lady that you do not know Neldorath as I do. I will show you a wilder forest than that which you have become accustomed to."

"Then you have my attention young lord," Curuni answered giving Oropher a challenging look. "I will join you on this little adventure, if just to prove that you are wrong."

"I accept the challenge," Oropher grinned happily at the prospect of spending some more time with the darling elleth. He rather enjoyed her wit and intelligence. She was a handful, of that he was certain, but he quite liked her spontaneity. "I shall meet you in the morning, if that would suit and you do not have tasks to attend to?"

"That would suit me just fine," Curuni replied and hopped to her feet offering her hand to the ellon before her. He dutifully accepted and allowed her to pull him to his feet. "I shall look forward to it."

"As shall I!" Oropher agreed heartily and the two grinned excitedly at each other. With a smile and tilt of his head, the young lord bobbed his head back to the party; "Would you like to dance?"

"I thought you did not dance?" Curuni asked with a look of faux shock.

"I shall make an exception, but just this once," he warned playfully making the elleth give another peal of glittering laughter. "I do not want others to get the wrong idea."

"No, certainly not," she giggled and accepted the ellon's outstretched arm; "Just this once?"

"Just this once."

With that the two young friends made their way back to the festivities, exchanging many a joke or meaningful conversation throughout the night. Before the end of the night's entertainment, it was well spread about by the young elves that one of the Queen's high ladies had actually managed to coax the shy and retiring Oropher out of his shell, and much to all their shock, he had actually danced…more than once!

Oropher did take the young Curuni into his beloved forest as he promised, and for many long weeks they met regularly to explore the woods more deeply. Mostly because the elleth was enamored. It was true, the Sinda lord knew more of the woods than even she was aware existed. And out of this mutual love of the natural world a tremendous friendship was formed, one that would quite literally change the course of history and turn a quiet young elf's world upside down.


	2. 2 A Little Bit Wild

**Here is two...again...if you like drop me a review or follow etc. You guys no I love communicating and rambling endlessly about my love for Tolkien's elves, sooo don't be shy! I want to know if you guys like the idea and want to see more?**

* * *

><p>2. A Little Bit Wild<p>

Curuni quite enjoyed eavesdropping - not on anything important, of course – but especially when she heard the servants gripe and groan about the perfection required of them from the lady of the house. Said Lady was Curuni's proud and elegant Naneth, who was notorious for requiring everything to be ship shape and not a thing out of place. Sadly, that often included poor Curuni. So, she sympathized with the unhappy house maids as they whined about having to go out and beat the rugs again…the third time in a week! The young elleth did think this was a bit excessive, but her dear Nana could not abide a speck of dirt on anything, and so upon her Naneth's inspection clearly the rugs were deemed unfit for display.

Lying flat on her belly across the ledge of the marble balcony, with her bare toes raised and playfully tapping the nearest supporting column, she watched the comings and goings of the garden below with vested interest. It was a cool autumn day, the promise of heavy showers hanging in the air; Curuni loved the smell of approaching rain. She predicted that the days would be wet and stormy in the coming weeks, because she felt it, in her very bones. The earth was uneasy, thirsty, and bored…it craved something dangerous to awaken it, and this is how the young elf deviated the change of weather.

As much as Curuni was excited about the prospect of storms, because she loved the ferocity of them, this did mean her free time would not be spent wandering the outdoors with her dearest of friends. She couldn't imagine any sensible elf wanting to venture out in the wet and cold, unlike she of course, for she would happily spend every waking hour outdoors; rain, hail, or shine, it did not matter, although maybe Oropher would surprise her, but he did seem much too sensible for that sort of behavior. With a nostalgic grin, she plucked a leaf of ivy from the branches that wove the length and breadth of her spacious home, thinking of him as she did. She would happily admit she was enamoured with the silver haired ellon, with the kind grey eyes that where as soft as summer. She loved how he treated her like any ordinary townsfolk, that he never feared or felt intimidated by her, or worse that he would be too agreeable and false to befriend her only for her talents or her status. No indeed, Oropher was only interested in a friend in which he could share mutual interests, common loves, and one who would not mind his lack of conversation much.

"My lady, you mustn't crease your fine dress before supper," Gilron, a maid selected for Curuni by her Adar, stood by the doors, holding a wash bowl. Gilron was young, much younger than Curuni, with hair as white as snow and a face as sweet as honey, or at least this is what Curuni thought. She liked the young hand maiden, she seemed genuine, even a little gullible, which meant the wiser Curuni could manipulate her into helping her get away with lots of mischievous adventures.

"Why? Is there to be another fancy supper tonight with fancy guests all dressed in silk?" Curuni yawned lazily and stretched herself into a sitting position, cocking an eyebrow at the servant girl.

"That is what I hear my lady," Gilron sighed in agreement; the young maid felt comfortable enough to let her honest thoughts show in front of the elven lady, whom she admired greatly. Curuni merely rolled her eyes in agreement; she was becoming very bored very quickly, of these elegant feasts, filled with nothing but frivolous chatter.

"Would the lady prefer to be out in the woods this evening?" Gilron queried and then gave a sly grin; "With a certain young lord?"

"I would always prefer to be out in the woods," Curuni replied as she slipped off the ledge and instead turned to lean her weight onto her palms and stare out at the world. For she was lucky, her home looked out into the magnificent forests of Doriath, the scene teasing her. Although she chose to ignore the maid's comment about a 'certain lord', because the answer would most certainly be 'yes'.

"You know your Adar will never approve of him, Lady Curuni," Gilron mumbled giving her charge a sympathetic look.

Curuni bristled at the insinuation, not because the maid had assumed she was indeed interested in Oropher- because that much was plain- but because the statement was true. Her Adar would not approve of a mere Sinda elf, with no royal bloodline, as a suitable match for his only daughter. She could reason with her dear Ada, that Oropher was a lord by rank, but he would merely say it was gained by favour and not by entitlement. Unfortunately, Curuni could summarize that her Nana would side with her Adar on the matter, and all her arguments would be futile. Still, the young elleth could not help the daydreams of her wild heart, and even though her dear Oropher had never so much as hinted that he reciprocated her feelings, she still allowed herself to conjure up hopeful images.

"My lady?"

"Hmm?" Curuni snapped her head to the side, now registering the young maid was standing by her, frowning at a point in the distance.

"Is Lord Oropher attending the party tonight?" the elleth replied with a bemused expression, her light eyes landing accusingly on the lady.

"No, of course not," Curuni snorted amused by the very suggestion. This supper would be a gathering of all her Adar's fine friends, none of which interested her in the slightest. The King himself often made an appearance.

"But is that not his horse?" Gilron asked innocently and pointed to the approaching animal, as it boldly trotted past the servants and to the entrance of her home. "And is that not Lord Oropher?"

Curuni sucked in a sharp breath, and in one swift movement ducked down to poke her head through the gaps in the concrete pillars. Before young Gilron could articulate a question as to why the lady did such a bizarre thing, she was roughly caught around the wrist and yanked down beside a suddenly intensely interested Curuni. The lady pressed a finger to her pale full lips and made a shushing gesture, before pointing wildly at the shadowed figure that had stood to greet the very crass young lord who had entered their domain unannounced on the eve of their feast.

"Lord Taraquen," Oropher greeted the tall and lofty elf lord in a breezy tone filled with much confidence, as he reined in his horse by the steps of his dearest Curuni's home.

"General Oropher," Taraquen replied evenly and bobbed his chin, although his face held little expression, he was not entirely sure as to why the King's General would be gracing his home.

Taraquen was not a military man and had little to no dealings with that side of the Kingdom. He was ellon of status, a philosopher and counsellor, and therefore had not much interest in battle. His only interest would be in avoiding such bitter and uncomfortable things. Therefore he did not think much of this Oropher fellow. In his mind, the elf was rough and uncouth! No self-respecting lord of proper birth would brazenly enter his home and speak to him like they were old friends. The boy was bizarre and much too odd. He disliked his daughter spending too much time with him, it was not proper.

"Is the Lady Curuni at home this fine evening?" Oropher queried innocently, and glanced around the wide courtyard. "I should like to speak with her?"

"And what would the matter be, that cannot be discussed in front of her father?" Taraquen muttered, irritation evident in his voice. The elder elf folded his arms about his chest, and narrowed his navy eyes at the silver haired ellon, who suddenly appeared a little bashful, his earlier confidence waning.

"There is no problem with the discussing matter with you my lord, but the decision would be for Curuni to make," Oropher stated with a shrug and a smirk playing on his lips, as he spied a pair of pretty eyes watching him from the balcony above.

"Is that so, young sir," Taraquen answered, his scowl deepening as he followed the elf's gaze towards his daughter's balcony.

"Yes," Oropher grinned, but did not divert his attention to the Lord of the house as he should, instead he kept his gaze fixed on Curuni. "I should like to know if the lady would join me for a ride in the woods this evening?"

"No, she cannot," Taraquen replied triumphantly, "I am afraid she is otherwise engaged for tonight, my apologies-"

"Yes! Yes, she would!" Curuni shrieked in interruption, giving away her hideaway. "Just give me a moment, I will be right there."

Taraquen snapped his head upward just in time to see his daughter disappear from view. He felt his cheeks flush with temper, and his jaw clamp in place. He loathed Curuni's disobedience, and as much as he adored his daughter, there were times when he could happily choke her for her insolence. With an infuriated glower he met the suddenly smug looking Oropher's eyes, and for a moment had the satisfaction of watching the younger ellon shrink a little.

"My lord Oropher, do you think this appropriate? There is a chill in the air and the threat of a storm? I simply cannot allow you to take my daughter into the woods," he replied stonily, his long and rather plain face set in a stern mask. Just on cue and as if to prove his point, the heavens opened and the rain began to pitter patter down at an alarming rate.

"It is only a little rain," Oropher replied as he mustered some courage and defiantly stood his ground. He was expecting Curuni's father to be difficult, and had spent the day trying to build his courage for this very moment. Even though Oropher appeared to be handling it quite well, inside he was not so sanguine. But, if he wished to appear worthy enough for Curuni, he would have to prove he was not completely incompetent.

"No Oropher, no you cannot take my Curuni into the woods!" Taraquen hissed and haughtily turned on his heel, he was well and truly done with this conversation. "Please see yourself out."

"She is a grown elleth," Oropher snapped, his patience wearing thin, and his peeved tone surprised even him. He had not intended on being disrespectful, but this was just absurd.

Taraquen spun to face the uncourteous little whelp who had spoken to him in such a disgraceful manner. His dark eyes hard, and his presence slightly unnerving, but Oropher boldly shrugged in response. He had a valid point. The older ellon opened his mouth to voice his displeasure, but was abruptly halted when an excitable blur of movement skidded to halt beside him.

"Ai Ada, 'tis only a drop of rain, calm yourself!" Curuni grinned and playfully planted a kiss on his cheek before bouncing over to Oropher, who glady offered her his hand. In a flash, she was settled behind him on the chestnut horse, and smirking defiantly at her flustered looking father.

"Curuni, do not be foolish," Taraquen hollered and gestured wildly to the heavy rain as it hammered down around them.

Alas, Taraquen may as well have been speaking to a brick wall for all the good it did him. Both Curuni and Oropher were far too busy exchanging excitable and giddy looks, as the young ellon urged his mount onwards with a commanding cry. Taraquen could only watch in dismay as the horse sped off at a rapid rate, carrying away his disobedient daughter and her highly inappropriate friend. Although Taraquen feared that after tonight, this Oropher would no longer be just a friend.

"Where is she going? There is a feat tonight Taraquen, she was to be presented to her suitors! You must go out there and retrieve her!" a shrill and impatient voice demanded as Taraquen angrily stomped back towards his home, only to be met by the livid expression of his beloved wife, Urdien.

"Ai woman, leave it be," he grumbled as he ran a hand through his soaked, dark locks. "She is as unpredictable as a storm, there will be no retrieving her when she is in that mood, and I do not wish to ride out in that cursed weather."

"But the party Taraquen, she cannot keep shirking her responsibilities, you need to be firmer on that girl," Urdien fussed, as she held a delicate hand to her brow and winced at the oncoming headache.

"Well, by all means my love, carry on and try to find her!" Taraquen grumbled as he tramped up the stairs, gesticulating wildly at his wife in exasperation. "Besides, there will no need for suitors, she is enamoured with that silver haired General, you may as well prepare for the wedding announcement."

"Oh, do not be ridiculous, our Curuni is much wiser than that, she would not waste her interests in a mere solider when she could have her pick of princes," his wife sniffed haughtily as she smoothed out the non-existent creases of her dress for the hundredth time.

"Ah, but love is blind is it not," the lord groaned, gaining an irked expression from his dear wife, then muttered quietly to himself; "I certainly was."

"What did you say?" Urdien gasped in suspicion.

"I said, let us hope she is not blinded," Taraquen replied easily, with not a hint of panic, although it never ceased to amaze him the keenness of his wife's ears.


	3. 3 Lassiel

**Aw you guuuyssss! Thank so much for loving this story! It is as I said a compliment to "To Live Again" and is quite literally a ghost of a memory to the characters in the main text. With that in mind it isn't going to dwell on the building of a long romance...because you call know Oropher got the girl and married her. What it is, is the main events in their relationship. Who Curuni/Lassiel was, and why she means so much to the characters in the main story. What drives Oropher and basically just a little bolstering for the story.**

**So please enjoy and drop me a review, and let me know if you're enjoying it! :D**

**Happy New Year Everyone**

* * *

><p>3. Lassiel<p>

_"Give a little time to me or burn this out, We'll play hide and seek to turn this around, All I want is the taste that your lips allow. My My, My My, Give me Love.." {Ed Sheeran - Give Me Love}_

The earth was sodden and slippery under Curuni's bare feet, for she had long abandoned her silk slippers in preference of feeling the cold grass on her skin, and the feeling of mud squelch through her toes. The strong breeze whipped her drenched hair back from her ivory face as she ran, and as she ran she laughed, carelessly and breathlessly. The greenery of the woods whooshed by in a vibrant blur of colour, mixed with the ethereal mists and the last droplets of rain. Large, bushy, overgrown ferns licked and tickled the skin of her arms and neck as she brushed giddily past them. Every once in a while she would outstretch her long slender fingers and let them dust the rain from the leaves and shrubs of the nearest plants. There was nothing she loved more than this, the wild heartbeat of the forest soothed her own untameable spirit, and she felt free to be herself. Here she did not have to wear a mask of false emotions, nor did she have to remain quiet and composed, for these things were not natural to her.

"_Curuni!_ Curuni slow down, where are you going?"

The sound of Oropher's voice made the elven maiden slow just for a second, though it was a light laugh an edge of concern laced his tone. That unnecessary worry touched Curuni's spirited heart, and she decided in that moment that she should let the young ellon catch her, for she had teased him far too long. So she stopped dead in her tracks, and spun elegantly on her mud streaked heels to face in the direction of the pursuing elf.

Just as expected Oropher gracefully streaked through the trees and shrubbery, wide eyed and breathing harshly – not of exertion of course, but out of panic. But once his silvery eyes clocked the haughty and giddy elleth, they softened considerably; he had been very concerned that she would run beyond the safe borders of their home. Only the Valar knew what cruelty and evil dwelt out there, the thought of her being caught up in the wicked wilds frightened him, and caused him a lot more grief than it should. However he pushed that worrying thought from his mind and jogged briskly towards Curuni, smiling fondly, but that smile was quite suddenly wiped from his face.

Oropher wasn't quite sure if it was a root, or just a particularly slippery patch of earth, that caused him to lose his balance and rocket forward at an alarming rate. Either way it was incredibly embarrassing, and as he felt himself collide with soft warmth of the elleth before him he wished for nothing more than the ground to open and swallow him up, to save him from his awkwardness! Curuni let out a delighted shriek, as the two of them crashed rather ridiculously to the ground, and continued to laugh hysterically at their rather intimate predicament, for she couldn't have planned it better herself if she had tried.

"Curuni…I am so sorry!" Oropher barely managed to squeak out the apology as he tried and failed to wriggle himself into an upright position. The cursed rain had made the ground one big slippery moss covered puddle, and try as he might he wasn't getting very far without further crushing the elleth beneath him. Oh the embarrassment was crippling!

"I am not," Curuni giggled ecstatically at the flustered elf as he just about managed to get his two arms below him. "Your face was a sight to behold," she tittered again when Oropher's cheeks flushed the brightest red she had ever seen; "Why are you blushing?" She bit her lip to try and suppress any further laughter, and eyed him questioningly.

"Because this is most inappropriate and I cannot apologize enough," Oropher muttered and tried to divert his gaze to anything but the incredibly alluring silvery blue orbs that seemed to sparkle mischievously, like – like she had planned this?

He paused his wriggling for a moment and furrowed his brow at the thought, had she known? Had Curuni known all along that he had stolen her away, on this wildest of nights, to make clear to her that he no longer was satisfied with just a friendship. He wanted more, so much more than just merry conversation and a mutual appreciation of the natural world. He was completely besotted with her, he spent his days trailing after her, hanging on her every word like she was the most interesting book he had ever had the pleasure of reading. He spent his nights vacantly staring at the blank walls of his too quiet home, trying to find an ounce of courage to express his feelings for her. He had debated many speeches, and painstakingly constructed in his mind what he would say to win the fair lady's affections. Still high ladies of the Queens court did not normally associate with self-made lords, especially not ones as talented as Curuni.

He had heard the whispers of the long line of Sinda Princes, all too willing to court the lady, for she was a fine trophy and the perfect match for royalty. The thought had caused him much distress; he could not abide the image of Curuni trapped behind a royal elf in a suffocating environment. She was most alive in the woods, she deserved that freedom, and he wanted to be the one to give it to her. In his mind Oropher had decided that he would place no restriction on her, he simply adored her for who she was and that wild untameable spirit was her defining trait, a spirit that should never be forced or quenched, just like the woods he loved.

"Curuni – I? Oropher found his voice was timid and much too loud in the evening air.

"Yes?" She asked in that melodic voice, as she pushed herself up onto her elbows, tilting her head to the side to gaze fondly at Oropher.

"Do you…I mean…what – are you doing?" The question came out like a panicked rasp, as Oropher rocked back and rested on his legs, the curious elleth following him, as she pushed herself upright, and held his gaze intensely. Curuni gave a little chuckle at the question, her lips twitching upwards in a slight smirk.

"I am waiting," she answered serenely, her thick eyelashes fluttering a little as her gaze drifted from Oropher's eyes to his slightly parted lips.

"F-for what?" Oropher queried his heartbeat quickening in his chest. In that moment he could have slapped himself, what a ridiculous question to ask, was it not obvious? Did he have to always sound so completely oblivious? Curuni's eye's flashed back to his and her smile widened so much so that her whole countenance changed, it seemed that she grew brighter in that moment.

"For you to kiss me?" She grinned knowingly, but the teasing look faded slightly as she waited for Oropher to respond. Suddenly she wasn't so sure of her assumption, had she been wrong? Had she just been a fanciful fool, and imagined he returned her feelings? Maybe it just seemed like Oropher was interested in her because she literally tried to dream it into reality. After all why would a warrior such as Oropher be interested in a sheltered, pampered, and indulged lady? She had not worked for every small thing she owned; she had not crafted her life with hard graft and steely determination. How could she possibly hold his attention, or even understand his sacrifices?

Just when Curuni felt utterly deflated and very ashamed of her bold actions, she felt a strong hand clasp the back of her neck and the sensation of a calloused thumb trace her cheek. Her eyes widened in shock as they flitted to Oropher's calming grey lights. Before either of them could fully consider their next actions, Oropher leaned into Curuni his lips gently touching hers. The sensation set alight a new curiosity in the pair, and it took Curuni only a moment to return the gesture. Lifting her dirt streaked hands she cupped Oropher's face in them, caring less how the mud streaked his flushed cheeks. The kiss between them deepened, growing in intensity as their earlier uncertainties left them.

When they eventually paused for breath, the pair were quite delirious both grinning delightedly at one another. Oropher was most unwilling to untangle himself from the elleth he was completely captivated with. He found a lot of pleasure in just twisting strands of her damp hair around his fingers, or watching how her eyes danced with excitement. He could not believe his fortune, she felt the same way! And now that he knew this there was not the slightest chance that he would ever let her go. The only obstacle he could see in his way was Curuni's parents, but he would worry over that in the future. After all who would stand in the way of love, and this was love, as stupid and reckless as it was. Of that Oropher was certain, and he never been so certain of the fact in his whole existence.

xXx

Curuni sat on the marble benches in the Queen's garden, but she could hardly sit still. She twisted in her seat and fidgeted with the hems of her silk skirt. Every now and again she would suppress a wide smile by chewing her lip or scrunching up her nose. She felt giddy and fluttery, her belly was filled with excitable butterflies and she had barely been able to touch her noon meal. She had picked through the bread and lipped the wine, when asked by the other ladies if she was feeling well she would just give a curt, dismissive, nod. At these times she would devoid her face of emotion, and quench the bubbling in the pit of her chest. It was difficult but she was a master at disguising her true mind, and in honesty she felt it was of no concern to anyone else why she acted so strangely. It was curiosity and idle gossip that drove them, and quite frankly she was above all that.

A peal of tinkling laughter distracted Curuni from her musings, and she peeked up from her pretence of working on embroidery. She loathed stitching, it was so…dull! But it was the best way to appear in deep thought, and it ensured other court ladies would leave her alone and not bombard her with incessant girlish questioning. They knew rightly that her improved temperament and joyful countenance was down to a particular elf, she did not have to further indulge the gossip, which was already rife among the young aristocracy of Doriath.

"Ah it is beautiful Artanis, very well done."

The whispery and almost divine voice of their beloved Queen was heard through the glittering laughter, and the name piqued Curuni's interest. She leaned forward to eye the Queen and her lady friend as they giggled happily in the midst of the garden. Curuni knew Artanis was no Sinda elleth, and her history was not divulged, the beauty of Noldorian descent was family to the King and therefore welcome in the Realm. Similarly to Curuni she had dwelt in Valinor, only much longer than she, Curuni was barely older than a youth when her family returned. So she felt a certain curiosity over the Noldo maiden, but it was a distant curiosity. Curuni was mixed blood - her father came from the Falmair and her mother Vanyarian – the grievance between the Noldor and her father's kin was no secret, but the Lady Artanis appeared to be exempt from that particularly hurt, so Curuni felt no malice towards her, only a mild indifference, still she was an inquisitive elleth and couldn't help her interest.

"Curuni? Curuni dear, would you so kind as to indulge me for a moment?" The Queen commanded in her sweetest voice, as she turned her ethereal and otherworldly gaze on the young elf.

"Yes ma'am," Curuni murmured softly and discarded her half-hearted attempt at cross stitching, to saunter over to the Queen and Lady Artanis with a little hesitation.

"Artanis, this is my beautiful Curuni," The Queen quipped proudly as she fondly cupped the young elleth's heart shaped face in her slender hands. "A hidden treasure among my ladies' you have met, yes?"

"Not formally," The strange elleth chimed but smiled inquisitively at the slightly guarded Curuni. "I have met your Adar, he is good friends with the lord Celeborn - he speaks fondly of his only daughter. It is an honour to finally meet the famed Curuni."

"The honour is mine," Curuni replied evenly and curtsied expertly; "It is always a pleasure to meet the esteemed family of his Majesty."

"Is she not a darling?" The Queen crowed and continued to smile broadly for her treasured lady. "She is a fine pupil Artanis, you would do well to seek guidance from her; such a keen and curious young one. Come now Curuni, I want you to inspect this blossoming shrub that the Lady Artanis has been artfully crafting for me…tell me does it grow well?"

Curuni sidled her gaze from the Queen to the Lady Artanis, and then to the blossoming shrub. It was a tastefully preened young plant, blooming bright white flowers, like young stars pinned to a deep green sky. It was painfully perfect, each flower a replica of the other, all glowing exactly as they should not a difference or blemish in sight. It was so typically made, no life of it's own to speak of and this brought a slight frown to the young elleth's brow.

"You do not like it Lady Curuni?" Artanis asked a little indignantly, after all she had poured all the lore and energy she had learned into this small plant. It should be a prize of elven perfection, worthy enough for the garden of Yavanna.

"No it is not that," Curuni answered quickly as she held out her fingers to gently stroke the leaves of the plant. "The shrub is perfect, not a single flaw, its sings beautifully."

"But you are displeased," the Lady Artanis frowned and cast a glance at the Queen for confirmation of her statement. Queen Melian only smiled and gestured for the elleth to heed Curuni.

"A little," Curuni replied with a sheepish look. "You see the earth is not the paint on a canvas or the clay of a sculpture, it is it's own kind of artistry. It lives and breathes; it chooses how it should express itself. You should not try and instruct it otherwise, for then you stifle it's greatness…watch if you will?"

To Melian and Artanis it appeared like Curuni had disappeared into a far off dream. It seemed she hummed a melodious tune to the young shrub, but if one listened closely they could hear the notes of a spell weaving its way through the vines and blooms of the plant. It began to grow larger, its leaves shimmering a more vibrant green. Some of the perfect little blooms exploded in size and strength and glistened all the brighter. When Curuni had finished her tune it appeared like the shrub had doubled in size and that its roots had taken deep purchase in the fresh soil where it was planted. Its waxy vines had spread out over the ground and new buds sprouted defiantly and excitedly forward. It appeared like it had always been there, like it had always been this way, wild and free, full of purpose and beauty.

"Now she sings proudly," Curuni grinned, pleased with the young plant. "You see my lady Artanis; you cannot tame a wild thing for you will stifle its true beauty. You can preen and cultivate perfection all you want, but you shall never reach it. True perfection is in creation itself, all things are happiest when they are free to be themselves."

"How very wise Curuni," Artanis answered a little in awe, and stroked the delicious green of the waxy leaves. "It seems you have an affinity with our natural world."

"So they say," Curuni answered meekly, and bowed her head respectfully.

"You see Artanis, she is a gifted beauty much like yourself," the Queen said with a twinkling in her eye and gestured to her breath-taking gardens; "Responsible for all of this."

"A formidable force no doubt," Artanis giggled and returned the slight bow for the young Curuni; "I will certainly look forward to see what great works will come from you my lady."

Curuni blushed slightly at the remark, because she did not see herself living up to such high expectations. Mostly because she did not really want that, she wanted to live peacefully but it seemed others thought differently.

"Forgive me you majesty, but I promised to meet a friend before sunset and I am already late," Artanis suddenly quipped and hastily ran a hand through her gleaming golden hair, an anxious but excitable look lighting up her features.

"Ah yes, the lord Celeborn was never fond of lateness, you better be swift best not keep him waiting," The Queen answered knowingly and to Curuni's delight the noble lady's cheeks tinged a delightful pink before she darted off mewing her apologies and fond farewells.

"Ah young love, 'tis a wonderful sight to behold," Queen Melian chuckled and cast an appraising glance for her unusually distracted lady. "Would you not agree my dear?"

"Mmhmm," Curuni answered dreamily, forgetting herself and letting a telling smile and blush fill her features.

"So…who is he?" Melian questioned and tried to suppress a chuckle at the suddenly panicked elleth's reaction. Curuni had opened her mouth to form an apology but she was swiftly cut off by the Queen's hand; "I may be a Queen, and a Maia, but I am female, I know the beginnings of love when I see it. Now it is no secret that lord Celeborn is courting the lady Artanis, he has been doing these many months, I hear he even calls her Altariel – or Galadriel as others seem to be referring to her as. I should imagine an announcement of their betrothal will soon be ringing in the ears of everyone in Doriath, and even now she tries to hide that truth from me. So my sweet Curuni, would you not indulge a fanciful fool with tales of romance?"

"There is little to indulge in," Curuni answered truthfully and diverted her gaze bashfully towards the sweeping willows in the distance. "It is no great tale like that of the Lord Celeborn and his golden maiden. My love does not sing songs for me nor does he make grand gestures, it is…not his way."

"So he is of a quiet mind, a humble spirit?" The Queen mused aloud and drifted back towards the marble benches, beckoning for Curuni to sit with her, which she did with no hesitation. It felt good to come clean about Oropher, she wanted to sing about him and tell all that would listen that he had kissed her, that he had declared his love for her but that seemed foolish, and her Adar was not persuaded by foolishness. He already thought little of her beloved, to prance about and prattle on like an elfling would only confirm to him that their love was nothing more than a fleeting whim that would pass, and Curuni would not have that!

"He is quiet yes, but not so humble," Curuni giggled her eyes misting over at the memory; "He is a fine warrior, and has earned his titles and respect, with that comes a little ego. But I imagine he is much more humble than I, and very courteous...soft even, and warm, but he would never admit that."

"A warrior you say? A lord who has earned his title," Queen Melian's eyes danced with interest. "Yes I can see how this would suit you Curuni. I would not see you with some pampered prince, no not all, you are best suited to an ellon who can match you in strength and in mind…a formidable character, who is wise enough not to tame you, but to understand you."

To this Curuni laughed merrily, she enjoyed her sometimes frivolous conversations with the Queen. She was a wonderful creature, so full of life and vitality. She was wise and strong, able to lead a nation, but she was also warm and encouraging. Sometimes she was witty and mischievous, her laughter full of the joys of spring and her mind as sharp as a pin, it was ever an honour to serve Melian and Curuni counted it among her many blessings.

"Well he sounds delightful, and I most certainly approve, but you have not divulged his identity. Come now Curuni, do not tease me, that is very unfair?" Melian tsked playfully and clasped the elleth's hands in her own.

"I do not know if you know of him your majesty," Curuni sighed and dropped her gaze; "He is Oropher, the King's commanding General, one of the King's appointed lord's. He is not of noble birth, he does not often frequent courtly circles yet he is still counted among the esteemed."

"Oropher?" Melian said the name like a question and she puzzled it for a moment, before smiling broadly. "Yes, Oropher, such a stern looking young fellow with that shock of silver hair?"

"Yes," Curuni laughed softly in recognition, "Yes that is he, though he is not all that stern, he just needs a little time to come around."

"Oh I am sure, no-one is ever what they first seem," The Queen chortled and cupped the younger elleth's face in her hand again; "I remember him Curuni, I remember his eyes; so kind and bright for one skilled in battle. He is a compassionate soul, Oropher, he cares deeply and I'd wager he does not love frivolously. He will be fiercely loyal to you dear one, very much like how he is loyal to my husband and I. A fine suitor, no better in my opinion."

"Well if only you held the same opinion as my family," Curuni replied with a light laugh but her eyes betrayed her bitter disappointment.

"They do not approve?"

"No, they do not believe he is a wise match for me," Curuni sighed and met the Queen's reassuring gaze with her own saddened look; "My parents, they fret that his position is precarious. That if he was to fall in battle I would be left with nothing more than a diminished title and broken heart. They want me to have no part in war or to be cleaved to one who is, a Prince or philosopher is who they would choose for me. Adar wishes me to find someone wise and noble…someone dull, and too much like himself. Oh I am so sorry, Majesty, I sound like a petulant child in my grumblings, I do not mean to sound so ungrateful towards my family."

"Nonsense child," Melian laughed off the embarrassment in the elleth's eyes with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Parenthood is a difficult thing Curuni, it is instinct to want to protect your child, even if that child is a mature elleth, with a sensible head on her broad and well equipped shoulders. It is your life, and only you know what truly feels right for you, your parents will come to accept your choices in time just as theirs did before them - just as you will do with your own, if you are ever blessed with such a mighty gift."

"Thank you," Curuni answered the Queen with a deep bow of her head, sometimes she truly adored the Maia, to her mind there was none as gracious as she. "It felt good to speak plainly."

"It is good to let the heart sing," Melian answered with a little bow of her own head. "Now run along, the night is young and I am sure there is a young lord who is patiently awaiting your presence."

"Oh I do not think so, I made no plans," Curuni admitted sadly, she reckoned Oropher had much more pressing things to be attending to and could not spend every night chasing her through the woods, as much as she wished he could.

"No?" The Queen gasped in mock confusion, and gestured her flower crowned head in the direction of the portion of the great gardens that were open to members of the royal court. "I could swear I seen a familiar face loitering out there."

Curuni's eyes immediately darted to the expanse of greenery that was just beyond the weeping willows, and marble pavilion that was the Queen's personal space to relax, and engage freely with her ladies. There, in between the sweeping branches of the willows and softly lit lanterns, was the very familiar silhouette of a silver haired elf. Curuni was already on her feet, and just about to run freely towards him but she stayed herself long enough to bid her Queen a fond farewell. Melian simply laughed heartily and shooed the youngster away, who was she to come between love and fate?

Curuni tried her best to keep her pace to a regal glide, instead of a flat out sprint, after all she was still in the presence of a Queen and that required restraint. She kept her spine straight and clasped her hands firmly behind her back, in her vain attempt to remind herself to be steady. Still her eyes danced in her head, and her lips worked themselves into an excitable smirk, as she rounded the stone pathways and came face to face with her Oropher, who bowed deeply for her.

"This is quite bold of you my lord Oropher," She teased and nervously twisted a strand of her sleek blonde locks around one slender finger, before artfully tucking it behind her elegantly pointed ear. "Showing up when I am serving our Queen, this is my employment my lord, you are proving to be quite the distraction."

"My apologies my lady," Oropher replied with mock serious, "But I believe you are being rather presumptions. I was merely taking a stroll in the royal gardens, and it is just happy chance that I should happen across my love."

If Oropher had not purposefully tacked on the phrase, 'my love,' at the end of his statement, Curuni could have happily teased out this witty exchange. However he had not and the young lord knew full well the consequences of his actions, for a slow, sly, smile spread across his face when Curuni blushed brightly in response. It took less than a second for the elleth he adored to pick up the hems of her silken skirt and skip the space between them. Like a well a rehearsed routine – though it was neither rehearsed nor routine – Curuni leapt into his awaiting arms and wrapped her legs helpfully around his waist, so he could easily hold her up. She clutched his face firmly in her hands and kissed him with a passionate fervour, that was probably most unbecoming of lady of her station, but she could care less. She loved being in love!

"This greeting was worth the several hours' of waiting I did," Oropher commented breathlessly when they both pulled away from the kiss, yet he was loathe to her set her down.

"Several hours?" Curuni gasped and shook her head in disbelief; "Oropher, surely you have much more important things to attend to?"

"What is more important than you?" He asked softly as he reluctantly set Curuni to her feet. To this statement the elleth could only grin delightedly, as she embraced him warmly.

"You will spoil me," She murmured happily when he returned the gesture; "But I admit that I am thrilled to see you, I missed you, as silly as that sounds."

"It is not silly," Oropher chuckled with a little shrug, "I spend my days missing you, my life is so incredibly dull without you brightening it."

"Well I tend to have that effect on people," Curuni sniggered haughtily as she curled into her beloved's side, and began their stroll through the gardens, the twilight hours making it a much more entrancing place to be - the perfect place for romance and tender exchanges.

"So they say enchantress," Oropher nodded in agreement, placing meaning on her birth name. She disliked when he teased her of her Quenyan name, so he made sure to prod her side teasingly when she scowled at him.

"Do not call me that," She snipped and wriggled away from him, so as to go and investigate the leaves of the willow branches more closely. "You know I hate it."

"It is a beautiful name, with rich meaning, you should be proud," Oropher replied diplomatically as he lopped after her and watched intently, as she swayed between the dancing leaves and vines of the weeping willows. He couldn't help the smile that lit up his features; the scene was so beautiful to his eyes. The breeze lifting her ice blonde hair and weaving it with the loose leaves, as they swept across her frame. She was just as much part of the wood as she was part of the elven world, it was in her spirit and it followed her wherever she went, or maybe she it? The answer didn't matter; he was too entranced by the splendid image before him. She was a vision, like a daughter of the trees crowned in green leaves.

"But it is not Sindarin, it is foreign," Curuni replied with irritation as she twined a branch around her forearm unconsciously; "Besides I never liked it, it never felt like me."

"How do you mean?" Oropher queried with interest, he never thought much about his name. He like it, it was fitting. He was born in the woods, his Adar was a simple carpenter before his death, and it just made sense to be named after the trees.

"It is nothing," Curuni sighed and waved her hand dismissively, before chuckling; "I am just envious of your name, I would much prefer to be named after the woods. The trees they feel more like my own kin, than my family do."

"_Lassiel_," Oropher heard himself mutter aloud, and he blushed slightly when Curuni's eyes snapped to his at the sound of the name on his tongue.

"What did you call me?" She asked cautiously, a slight thrill to her voice.

"Oh…um…nothing," Oropher attempted to back pedal from his daydream induced outburst, but it appeared Curuni was having none of it.

"No, you called me Lassiel," She pushed forcefully and crept up to him to peer hopefully into his eyes; "It sounds wonderful when you say it, will you not call me it again?"

Oropher eyed his beloved uncertainly, but the ethereal glow to her eyes seemed to disperse his worry and so he said it again, and watched how her whole countenance brightened and tears pricked at her eyes;

"Daughter of leaves," She repeated slowly and Oropher nodded at her translation. "Why? Why did you call me that?"

"Because you are," Was his rather simply and not so thoughtful answer; "I mean, to me, it is like you belong to the woods, to the trees, and the leaves they are ever brighter and more vibrant in your presence. They all sing for you, they dance and come alive for you, your presence brings the forests great joy…I see it every day."

"Oropher…" Curuni's voice trailed off in an emotive whisper, as she tried to hide the sob in her voice. No one had ever been so observant, or so intuitive to her nature, not even her own parents. She had been right to seek him out; her instincts had proved more than correct. He was meant for her, she was his Lassiel.

"Curuni, I did not mean to cause you offense," Oropher began, concerned that the tears glistening in her eyes were those of hurt. "It was meant as an endearment, I won't utter it again if-"

"No!" Curuni halted him by pressing her fingers to his lips; "No Oropher, I will be your Lassiel…if it pleases you?"

"If it pleases me?" Oropher balked and shook his head in exasperation, before wrapping his arms tightly around his lady and lifting he up to spin her gleefully; "Nothing would please me more…anything you want my Lassiel, I will do anything for you!"

The deliriously happy couple embraced and kissed, and playfully tousled with each other. To anyone in earshot the sound was infectious, and would fill the listener with much fondness. It was the sound of the beginning of something wonderful, something filled with unburdened love and hope. It should have brought a merry smile to anyone passing by, but not all who passed by where so comforted by the blossoming romance, least of all Taraquen.

Lord Taraquen had, at that moment, decided to surprise his only child with a brief visit on his way home from his tedious day of archiving. He had maybe hoped to escort her home, if her duties to the Queen were done for the evening. He had some very exciting news for her; the lord Galathil had expressed an interest in courtship of her. Now that was a fine match, no finer in his opinion. Certainly with one such as Galathil interested in her, his headstrong daughter would abandon her desires for that General and see some sense. But when Taraquen stumbled upon his daughter in the intimate embrace of that self-made lord he was quite sure he had never felt so disappointed, and angered in his long life! He had not come so far, and gave his child so much for her to throw it all away for a simple warrior. No, she deserved title and ruler ship and no less - that is what she had been raised to do. She would just waste all her talents away with that common elf! He would not allow it, and he would not see it come to fruition. Still there was no use causing a scene right this instant, no that certainly would not do, and he was above all that. She could have her fleeting romance if she wished, but in time he would rein her in and tame her wild spirit, for she would only regret such a bond with one lesser than she…she would realize that in time.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh...papa knows best eh? hmmm I feel a tangled song coming on...just kidding...Also a lot of this story was influenced by my love affair with Ed Sheeran's lyric compositions (that boy can write exquisitely) So the Lyrics of Give Me Love, have that sort of bittersweettragedy/yearning type thing going on...hence the snippet in the chapter title. Just FYI. It's a cracking song, I'd suggest taking a listen to it, if you don't already know it!**

**Oh yes...Artanis was the name Galadriel's father gave to her, it was Celeborn that named her Galadriel or Altariel whichever you prefer - as is sometimes a habit of elves to rename the loves of their lives. So since she isn't actually married to him yet it felt right to not call her by her most notable name. Also purists don't eat me alive...I know there is little evidence to suggest Falmari crossed back over the sea BUT there is a slight chance. Also I read some research papers that were debating that Thranduil's parentage was somehow linked to the Vanyar, because of his looks, he and Legolas are described as fair, and since most Sindar are dark haired...I decided to play with that possible theory. So maybe Oropher's wife came from Valinor and was a little bit of Vanyar and a little bit of Teleri making her kin of the Sindar and thus welcome in Doriath...especially if she and her family had nothing to do with the kinslaying...which clearly if she was Falmari...she wouldn't have. Anyway that's my loose theories...I'm not getting hung up on them. Also Galathil was Celeborn's brother...who went on to father Nimloth who wed Dior. Just for perspective as to the prestige of that match.**

**Anyway love and grattitude to**

**Rousdower, Beachchick3, Siriania, DeLacus, Ladymoonscar, Oriana5...also**

**Phar: Thank you and here you go :D**

**Guest who didn't log in: I am very pleased you approve**

**Guest: haha yes!**

**Periwinkle Pal: If I follow you correctly you believe that Thranduil's mother is the nobility over Oropher...then yes you are half right. Oropher is nobility in his own right, but Curuni is maybe more esteemed due to her abilities and personal affiliation to the Queen. It is just my theory. Also it is not that Thranduil is the nobility unlike his Father, he is just more his Mother's nature than he is Oropher's. I over anaylze things too BUT I try to keep it loose and open to interpretation in this story so as not to bog it down with to many minor details.**

**Guest: Oh Curuni is one of a kind that's for sure, and her parents...well they have there problems. Oropher's folks? Well his Adar is dead, and his Mother...well you'll meet her later. So pleased you enjoyed the story and I hope you continue too.**

**Many thanks everyone...you are all marvelous! :D**


End file.
